


cease (with the annoying)

by letusbebrave



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla’s voice was a low growl. Laura smirked— not in the way that caused Carmilla to smile herself, but instead it was infuriating. She could feel her muscles tense at the sound, but her hands didn’t stop.  “If you do not cease being so annoying,” her fingers pushed a little too forcefully down on Laura’s jean’s zipper. “I will not hesitate to stop touching you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cease (with the annoying)

“ _Cupcake_.”

Carmilla’s voice was a low growl. Laura smirked— not in the way that caused Carmilla to smile herself, but instead it was  _infuriating_. She could feel her muscles tense at the sound, but her hands didn’t stop.  “If you do not cease being so annoying,” her fingers pushed a little too forcefully down on Laura’s jean’s zipper. “I will not hesitate to stop touching you.”

It was an empty threat; they both knew there was no way that Carmilla’s hands could stand idly by and Laura’s hands gripped at Carmilla’s bare hips. Their… living  _issues_  had not be magically solved after starting a relationship with each other. Carmilla was still the worst roommate ever according to Laura’s latest argument. Carmilla had just laid there as Laura cleaned up for the nth most time that week. Laying atop  _her_  yellow pillow as well. The argument had spiraled from there until it was Carmilla’s anger and Laura’s snark that threw them into Carmilla’s bed together. Their t-shirts had been the first things pulled off in frustration and Carmilla made a point to throw hers over onto Laura’s bed. 

"I wouldn’t have to be so  _annoying_  if you would just…”

Her voice was cut as Carmilla’s blunt teeth ( _definitely_  not the fangs, because they had a lengthy talk about that, which included a stern  _non_ -vampire talk from Perry) on her collarbone. Laura’s hands pushed at Carmilla’s hips, trying to push Carmilla onto her back. “Nope.” Carmilla’s voice was low and her hand tried to make its way into Laura’s jeans. “Did you shrink your jeans?” 

"You didn’t complain about these jeans earlier." Laura’s frustrations had begun to fade at Carmilla’s evident frustration. 

"Take  _off_  your pants.” 

"Wow, so romantic, huh?" 

Carmilla’s glare was enough to cause Laura to laugh. Apparently  _that_  was the key to get a small smile to appear on her face. “Just take your pants off.” Even Carmilla’s voice had softened, but her hands were still persistant at Laura’s hips. 

The tension had lifted from the room as Laura lifted her hips to allow Carmilla’s strong grip to pull down the jeans. “Now you know how I feel with your leather pants.” 

Carmilla decided the self-satisfied smirk needed to be wiped off Laura’s face. Her hands cupped Laura’s face, tugging at the loose strands of hair as she drew their lips together. Laura would never get use to the way Carmilla’s hands could move so quickly (or so  _slowly_  when she pleased). A hand followed a straight path down her stomach. A knee pushed apart Laura’s legs and left Carmilla straddling against Laura’s thigh. 

Even Carmilla couldn’t keep up her annoyance when Laura made  _that_  little innocent face with the large doe eyes as her fingers teased against the inside of her thighs. It included the half-smile that she could not resist. 

Dammit. 

(Laura looked so  _young_  and untainted. Carmilla swore to never be the one to ruin that look. She would rip the throat out of anyone that did.)

Her gaze wandered across Laura’s face before she dragged her fingers to Laura’s center. The more often she touched Laura, the more she learned about the girl’s responses. The knowledge came through heart rates that Carmilla could feel pulsing through her contact with Laura’s skin. It came through the way her breath would hitch. But mainly, it came from _words_  and discussion. 

She learned that Laura’s comfort stopped at a finger inside of her and that her orgasms were better when it consisted of her fingers ( _or tongue_ ) against Laura’s center. 

(She also learned that Laura came the hardest when she would bite down against her inner thigh. But that was just for her to know.)

Now, she had learned that arguing had  _definitely_  turned Laura on. 

It doesn’t take long for her to draw out an orgasm from Laura and there isn’t a better feeling than how Laura trembles with pleasure.

Carmilla’s fingers danced against Laura’s thigh in the moments of post-bliss. Her eyes were patiently trained onto Laura’s chest and the beating of her heart. It wasn’t until Laura’s hand loosened its grip against her hair that Carmilla allowed herself to relax into the side of the bed and press a lingered kiss against Laura’s cheek. 

"You’re still annoying."


End file.
